Tails
Miles "Tails" Prower is one of the main protagonists of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He appeared in the 32nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Luigi VS Tails, where he fought against Luigi from the Super Mario series. History With a birth defect of two tails, Miles Prower was born shortly before Dr. Eggman began his quest for world domination. The mad scientist's robotic minions killed Miles's parents, making him an orphan. At the age of eight, he came across a broken biplane, which he repaired. The plane happened to be owned by Miles's personal hero, Sonic the Hedgehog (why he needed one was unknown). In return, Sonic brought Miles to the Freedom Fighters, and suggested to him that he could use his tails like helicopter blades to fly, earning him his new nickname, Tails. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full Name: Miles "Tails" Prower *Age: 11 *Height: 80 cm / 2'7" *Weight: 20 kg / 44 lbs *IQ: 300 *The youngest Freedom Fighter *The Chosen One of the Ancient Walkers Twin Tails *Flight *Increases running speed *Strong enough to break metal *Combat techniques **Tail Swipe Attack **Rapid Tails Attack **Thunder Shoot Punt Offensive Arsenal *Spin Dash *Projectile Ring *Bombs **Napalm **Chu^2 **Dummy Rings **Flash Bangs *Magic Hand *Energy Ball arm cannon Support Arsenal *Medi Bot *Shield Bot *Jet Anklets **Boosts flight speed *Rhythm Badge **Helps maintain balance *T-Pup remote robot Weaknesses *Fear of thunder *Fear of ghosts *Gets dizzy easily *Over-reliability on Sonic *Youthful naiveté *Lacks hand-to-hand combat skills Feats & Strengths *Top speed: 1223 km/h / 760 mph **Minius tail support: 160 km/hr / 100 mph *Self-taught genius technician *Defeated Wendy Witchcart *Saved Station Square from a nuke *Defeated the Battle Bird Armada *Defeated Eggman on the ARK *Unified the Chaos Emeralds to complete the Great Harmony One Minute Melee Tails made a cameo in the Season 1 episode of One Minute Melee, Sonic the Hedgehog VS The Flash. He and Knuckles were beaten by The Flash prompting Sonic to fight the DC superhero. He appeared as a combatant in Season 5, where he fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Luigi and won yet again. Gallery Tails_Sprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee Sonic_the_hedgeog_(2006)_dummy_rings.jpg|Dummy Rings Chu2 Bomb.jpg|Chu Bomb Tails_hook.jpg|Magic Hook Energy_Ball.jpg|Energy Ball Supertailswipe.png|Tail Swipe SA1_rapidTailAttack.png|Rapid Tail Attack Flash Bang.png|Flash Bang Medibot.png|Medi Bot Shield_Bot.png|Shield Bot Trivia * Tails is the fifth Sonic character to appear, after Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic, and with the next two being Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose. ** He is the third Sonic character to win, after Sonic the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic, and with the next one being Amy Rose. * Tails' sprites are a combination of his appearances from the Sonic Advance trilogy and Sonic Battle. * Tails and his opponent are the seventh pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace and Lucario & Renamon, and with the next seven pairs being Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. References * Tails on Wikipedia * Tails on Sonic News Network Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Pilots Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flying combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Bomb Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shield Users Category:Children Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Geniuses Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Merciful Combatants